coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Coppelion (Series)
is a Japanese seinen manga series written and illustrated by Tomonori Inoue. The story follows three high school girls who were genetically engineered to be impervious to radioactivity and sent to Tokyo after the city was contaminated by a nuclear accident. An anime adaption by GoHands began airing on October 2, 2013 in Japan with a simulcast airing on the same day in Asia on Animax Asia. Viz Media has licensed the anime for streaming and home video release in 2014. Plot In 2016, a catastrophe occurs after a nuclear meltdown from the nearby Odaiba nuclear power plant contaminates Tokyo, forcing the government to order its citizens to evacuate. 20 years later, Tokyo has become a ghost town due to the high levels of radiation which the government has banned entry for anyone. When a distress signal is received from Tokyo, the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force dispatches 3 teenage girls from the Dispatch 3 Special Force Coppelion. Due to genetic engineering, the Coppelions are immune to radiation while also possessing special skills. Thus the Coppelions journey to the ruined capital to find survivors. Characters Main Characters Ibara Naruse The leader of the Coppelion Medic unit who possesses strengthened athletic abilities and great combat skills. Aoi Fukasaku A happy go lucky member of the Coppelion Medic unit. While not possessing any understandable/explained superhuman abilities (100% plot armor), Aoi is a good listener, willing to hear others problems. Taeko Nomura A member of the Coppelion Medic unit who possesses heightened senses. She befriends a feral dog during their mission. Media Manga Coppelion began its serialization in the Weekly Young Magazine from June 23, 2008 to May 7, 2012 before moving to Monthly Young Magazine on May 9, 2012. As of December 6, 2013, twenty volumes have been published by Kodansha. Coppelion Vol. 3 made it to the Oricon best seller chart at number 29 during the week of April 7, 2009. Anime In September 2010, the 40th issue of Young Magazine announced that an anime television adaption of the manga was greenlighted to be air on 2011, but due to the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster on March 2011, production of the anime was put on hold. The anime was later revived in 2013 and produced by Studio GoHands which will air on October 2, 2013. The anime will also be simulcasted aired in Asia on the same day as Japan by Animax Asia and licensed by Viz Media for North America on their online streaming service, Viz Anime, and also for home video release on 2014. Both the opening theme song "ANGEL" , the ending theme songs "Tooku Made" and "Bye Bye Alright" are sung by angela . Episodes Trivia * "Coppelion" is from Coppélia + Ion. * The following is always written on every Coppelion's manga cover (at the author's talk section) ** Children who were born with gene manipulation to have antibody against radioactivity. ** Name of a special force unit, which is composed with these children, in the Ground Self-Defense Force 3rd Division. They are assigned to take on lifesaving missions in the radiation-contaminated Tokyo. *As for why the Coppelions don't wear military uniforms even though they were sent into the ruins of Tokyo is explained in the Site Story (three special manga chapters that first published in the Weekly Young Magazine in Fall 2013, each chapter will be bundled with the first, third and fifth volume BD/DVD). *Two things people usually misunderstand about this series: # 1) It is inspired by the Fukushima Nuclear Disaster >> NO, this manga was created by Inoue Tomonoki since 2008, the accident in Fukushima was on March 2011, in fact because of this incident the anime was postponed two years from airing to October 2013 instead # 2) This manga is about surviving and has survival theme in it because of its post-apocalypse setting >> No… it was NEVER about survival to begin with, it is mainly about how three girls (and other characters later) struggle and fought through various obstacles to help rescue the survivors in Tokyo, and of course things greatly gets more “complicated” as the story advances Category:Coppelion Category:Manga